En la piel de las serpientes
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Los slytherins son personas humanas, no se pasan todo el día planeando como matar y/o torturar a alguien, ni siquiera se lo pasan en orgías. Son alumnos adolescentes, como todos en Hogwarts.


_**Disclaimmer:**__ Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"__. _Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, porque yo no puedo crear una obra maestra como la suya.

Está dedicado a mi queridísima amiga invisible aleejandraa, que a pesar de que ya le di su primera opción, conseguí sobornar a mi musa y pude escribir otro. Espero que te guste.

**En la piel de las serpientes**

**1.**

Después de la cena todos los alumnos se dirigieron a las Salas Comunes para hacer tiempo hasta que consiguieran que el sueño apareciera y pudieran marcharse a dormir.

Era miércoles y los slytherins se encontraban desperdigados por su Sala Común. Había varios grupos, pero el más numeroso era el de los alumnos de quinto curso.

Se encontraban sentados en los diversos sillones de cuero negro, mientras otros estaban simplemente de pie para poder estar cerca del calor de la chimenea.

El verde reinaba en la sala; desde el verde pálido de la hierba fresca de primavera y las hojas nuevas hasta el verde intenso del bosque centenario. El color de la naturaleza estaba en cada esquina de la sala junto con el negro y el plateado, creando así un aura de tranquilidad y calma que propiciaba aquel ambiente de jocosidad entre los alumnos cada noche.

No era una habitación fría como muchos podrían pensar, sino que esos colores junto con los movimientos del agua del Lago Negro provocaban una relajación positiva en los alumnos, aunque, a veces, esa relajación tendía a ser vaguería cuando de estudiar o hacer los deberes se trataba.

Malcolm Badd hablaba con Pansy Parkinson sobre la próxima fiesta de la madre de este por navidad, y a la que ella y su familia estaban invitadas.

Marcus Flint planeaba nuevas estrategias con Urquhart, y no todas tenían sus buenas intenciones, de hecho, si alguien se asomaba para ver lo que escribían con tanta saña en un pergamino vería ciertos "movimientos" que incluían golpes en la escoba y ataques dobles desde los laterales. Lo tenían todo tan bien preparado y escrito que no parecería jamás que fuera trampa. Pero, había que admitir también que había algunas estrategias bastante buenas.

Daphne Greengrass se encontraba peinándole el pelo a su hermana, Astoria, mientras hablaba con Graham Pritchard sobre la clase de Transformaciones y el incidente de Seamus Finnigan. Los tres reían a mandíbula batiente con aquel suceso que había conseguido que le saliera una cana más a la profesora McGonagall.

Blaise Zabini se encontraba mostrándose muy cariñoso con Tracey Davis, una alumna sangre pura de quinto curso. Los dos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás negros siendo flanqueados por Miles Bletchey y Peregrine Denrick, los cuales leían ensimismados algún libro sobre alguna asignatura de su interés.

Draco Malfoy, el cual se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos, miró a su compañero de cuarto y a Tracey mientras jugaba con su varita. Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabbe estaban a su lado, charlando sobre el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, y el "arte" que habían tenido los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin en este.

—Buscaos una habitación, por Merlín —les dijo con un rictus de asco bien fingido. Ocultó la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir a sus labios tras ver el color que asomaba a los carrillos de Tracey y siguió fulminándolos con la mirada.

—Tranquilo, Draco —le dijo Blaise dirigiendo toda su atención hacia él, algo que activó la alarma en el cerebro de Malfoy. —Para ti también habrá, guapetón. Esta noche, cuando la luna esté en su cénit. Espérame en tu cama —una vez hubo dicho estas palabras con voz pausada y llena de promesas, le guiñó un ojo, picarón.

Los que estaban más cerca de ellos rieron, mientras que los demás siguieron a lo suyo, absortos en su propia burbuja.

Draco estiró lentamente sus piernas para volverlas a cruzar, todo ello sin dejar de mirar a Blaise, el cual mantenía una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

—Querido, no me tocarás ni un pelo mientras tenga el control de mi cuerpo —le soltó mientras la sonrisa "made in Malfoy" se extendía por su cara. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras no hicieron más que ensanchar la sonrisa de Zabini, algo que descolocó a Draco pero que no permitió que se mostrara en el exterior.

—No parecías decir lo mismo cuando anoche te desnudaste delante de mí sin ningún pudor, goloso —Draco rechinó los dientes a la vez que intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que le había provocado aquel ataque. Siempre le gustaban los enfrentamientos con Blaise porque nunca sabía por dónde iba a golpear el moreno.

Todos miraron a Draco boquiabiertos a la vez que algunos soltaban risitas entre dientes.

—No sabía que estabas ahí —aclaró Draco con vehemencia aunque con su calma eterna —Si lo hubiera sabido, no me habría quitado la toalla, aunque deberías darme las gracias por el placer de observar tal maravillosa creación —la sonrisa de Draco se extendió a la vez que Blaise se llevaba una mano al pecho, ofendido.

— ¡Eso son excusas, porque no quieres reconocer el amor que fluye entre estos dos cuerpos, que somos tú y yo! —le espetó dolido, a la vez que hacía que se secaba una lagrimita inexistente del ojo izquierdo. —De todas formas, encontraré consuelo en los brazos de Theo. ¡Mira lo que tu rechazo ha provocado en mí!

—Ni hablar —contestó Theodore que había estado silencioso en un sillón leyendo. Estas palabras se las dijo sin dignarse a levantar la mirada del libro, lo que provocó las risas entre los alumnos.

Blaise, ofendido, pestañeó mientras ponía morritos intentando llamar la atención del moreno.

—Controla tus hormonas —le dijo Draco mientras le lanzaba un cojín a su compañero de cuarto, el cual no tuvo demasiado tiempo para esquivarlo y le dio de lleno en la cara. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Malfoy, y giró la cara ofendido, mientras hacia un sonido de indignación.

Adrian Pucey, que había estado observando la escena y que no había parado de reír, se lanzó al regazo del moreno, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

—Yo estoy libre, reina mía —una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Blaise mientras abrazaba a Adrian. Estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios, cuando Tracey, que había sido relegada a un segundo plano con toda la tontería, les interrumpe, echando todo su cuerpo hacia Blaise.

—No me dejes de lado, Zabini —le dijo a la vez que pestañeaba. Blaise tiró al suelo a Adrian y le volvió a hacer carantoñas a Tracey.

Pucey, fingiendo ofensa y sobándose el trasero, se levantó.

—Esto no te lo perdonaré jamás —le dijo con exagerado dramatismo —Elegirla a ella antes que a mí.

—Tío, ella es una chica —le contestó Blaise a modo de respuesta, a lo que Adrian se lo pensó un momento y contestó con un "Touche". Todos rieron abiertamente mientras que Draco negaba con la cabeza. ¿Qué dirían los alumnos de las otras casas si vieran esto? Desde luego pensarían que estaban todos locos.

—Yo no entiendo cómo tanta tontería puede entrar en un cuerpo —comentó Millicent Bulstrode que había estado observando la escena a la vez que practicaba un hechizo de encantamientos que no conseguía dominar.

—Fácil, al no tener cerebro la tontería tiene más espacio para ocupar —le contestó Lucian Bole entre risas, siguiéndole el juego a la chica, la cual le sonrió, divertida.

— ¡Ey! —exclamaron Draco, Blaise y Adrian, ofendido, provocando que todos rieran.

Las horas pasaron y el ambiente de jocosidad fue decayendo hasta que todos los alumnos empezaron a subir a sus habitaciones.

**2.**

Vicent, Gregory, Draco y Blaise estaban en la suya cambiándose, mientras charlaban de cosas sin sentido.

Draco entró un momento al baño para prepararse para irse a dormir. Al terminar, se dirigió a su cama y, cuando se metió, sintió como un brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

—Vamos a jugar esta noche. Miau —le dijo una voz al oído. Draco pegó un bote en la cama y tiró al invasor al suelo de una patada.

— ¡Ouch! —se quejó una voz desde el suelo —Trátame con más amor, que a mí no me va tan duro.

— ¡Maldita sea, Blaise! ¡Vete a tu cama y no te acerques más a la mía! —le gritó Malfoy fuera de sí.

Blaise le miró fingiendo dolor y, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a su cama con un débil "buenas noches, mi melocotoncito".

Draco se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y, minutos después, no pudo evitar reír por las ocurrencias de su amigo. Intentó ahogar las risas con la almohada puesto que no quería que su compañero las oyera.

Unos metros más lejos, Blaise escuchó las risas de Draco y pensó que mañana, en el desayuno, podría intentar darle de comer como si fuera su bebé.

Con una sonrisa malévola se durmió y así finalizó un día normal en la caótica casa de las serpientes, porque a pesar de ser unos estirados sangre pura, eran adolescentes hormonados, y tendían a pasárselo bien de muchas formas.

Puede que la actitud de los alumnos de esta casa fuera distinta fuera de la Sala Común, pero esto se debía a que una vez salían de su refugio mudaban de piel como la serpiente, pero no cambiaban su esencia. Seguían siendo ellos mismos, en cierto modo. No es que tuvieran una doble cara, sino que solo se sentían a gusto entre los que eran de su calibre.


End file.
